


A Night in the North

by full_time_dreamer_behold



Series: Agents of Shield one-shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Fluff, Gen, not yet in a relationship Fitzsimmons, philinda if you squint, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_time_dreamer_behold/pseuds/full_time_dreamer_behold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to Kuujjuaq to talk to a little gifted girl, May, Trip, Skye, Fitz and Simmons come back to the Playground. AU set at the beginning of s2 where Fitzsimmons are fine and happy, because honestly, who wouldn't want them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the North

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of those characters, as I did not create Agents of SHIELD. This was written as a Secret Santa gift for mermaidodair on tumblr. I would like to thank my beta, its-nora-borealis, for making this fic a better one :)

There were small particles of frozen water twirling in the darkened night skies of Kuujjuaq. The autochthonous reserve where they had gone to meet a gifted young girl was now well behind the Bus as it flew back to the Playground.

It was snowing with such beautiful violence that even May was starting to worry. Of course, she didn’t say so, but when Trip came into the cockpit a few hours after the dark, he saw that she was very focused on flying the plane.

-You need anything? he asked.

-No, I’m fine- but it’s not a good time for flying. I was thinking we could lay low until the storm finishes, while we’re still in the north of Quebec.

-Yeah, okay. I’ll tell the others.

***

-Oh, no! Fitz cried, once they had landed, when Skye had the good idea to open the cargo hold. It’s going to be freezing cold in here!

-Oi, don’t be such a grump and come and see, retorted Jemma as Skye suspiciously popped off “to go get something”.

-I could see the landscape from the warm window of my bunk, thank you very much, disagreed Fitz.

But the engineer still came at Jemma’s side, hands digging deeply into his pockets, only to be shoved aside by a very enthusiastic hacker carrying four isothermal suits.

-There are enough for every one of us! And you, Fitz-grumpy-pants, are coming too, she insisted, followed closely by Trip, who was already putting on the pants. May came in, sceptical.

-You know, these aren’t snowsuits, you’ll be cold in no time.

-It’s the best we have, and “no time” is surely enough to make a few snow angels, don’t you think? declared Trip before nearly falling back on the SHIELD van that blocked the cargo hold. May shook her head, bemused.

-I’m gonna pass on the offer, thanks, she smirked.

-Then there better be a cup of hot chocolate for us when we come back inside! teased Skye as she tugged on her coat.

May smiled and went back inside. The air was frigid and the wind made the snowflakes waltz together in waves of white.

Fitz was, surprisingly, the first to be outside, followed closely by the girls, and when he had finally put on his slightly too-small suit, by Trip. Jemma tried to scream and run but was stopped when she realized the snow easily came up to her hips. They all swam through the white powder, creating a small zone in which they could navigate a bit easier. Only when Trip claimed that they should have brought snowshoes did Jemma protest.

-There are plenty of things to do right here, just near the cargo hold!

-Plus, we can’t really leave May alone on the Bus, observed Skye.

-Oh! We could build a snowman!  chorused Fitzsimmons enthusiastically.

-A snowman it is, then, Trip agreed, and it’s me and Skye against you two.

-Oh now that’s not fair, Fitz pointed out. You’re stronger and you’ll be able to get more snow together.

-You know that’s rubbish. Come on, there’s enough snow for everyone! chided Jemma, taking Fitz by the arm and  pulling him apart. She looked at him with serious eyes and whispered: we can’t let them win, Fitz.

Fitz nodded. They put themselves to work fairly quickly, and soon there was a very big pile of snow standing in front of them. They stole a glance towards the specialists’ snowman who was already starting to take form.

-You know what would definitely make us win? said Jemma conspicuously.

-Oh, we could make a snow monkey!

-No, I was rather going to say an anatomically correct snowman…

-But Jemma, that’s nearly impossible!

-Oh, we don’t have to make it standing, she reassured. We could make it sit.

-I’m telling you, a snow monkey would exceed all their expectations, thus making us win…

-And would also be pretty hard to do, Fitz!

-Oi, you and your anatomically correct snowman can talk!

            They hadn’t seen that Trip and Skye were just coming to them, nearly blue from cold.

-May was right, said Skye; these aren’t snowsuits. You guys aren’t cold? I’m freezing my ass here.

-Yeah, Skye and I are going to go back inside and enjoy our hot cocoa, added Trip.

-Oh, um… well, I guess it wouldn’t be such a crime to abandon our snowman at this stage, said Jemma, gazing remorsefully at the pile of snow.

Fitz agreed, teeth suddenly chattering. They got in by the cargo hold and took off their wet clothes. Skye shot a last proud look at the snowman she and Trip had built (which actually looked like a snowman) and ignored Jemma, who was muttering about how it “wasn’t anatomically correct”, as they climbed the stairs, greeted by the sweet smell of hot milk.

-I didn’t actually think you were going to make that hot chocolate, said Skye with a hint of admiration, as May, dressed in a red and white Christmas sweater, poured each of them a mug.

-Why wouldn’t I? she retorted. There are cookies in the kitchen too.

-Thank you May! chorused Fitzsimmons, and Trip added “you’re awesome.”

But when Fitz walked on the cold tile floor, he let out a small yelp. “I don’t think I can survive this cold” he cried, and May pointed him to an empty bunk.

-You’ll find a few woollen sweaters in there. Coulson always leaves some of his on the Bus.

Jemma went to get some, only to come back completely horrified.

-What, did you find a mouse or a spider in there? Trip worried.

-Don’t talk nonsense. I’ll just leave those sweaters for you guys. I’m not so cold all of a sudden.

Skye frowned and jumped to go and see what repulsed Jemma so efficiently, only to find, spread on the bed, the four ugliest, most repulsively coloured sweaters that must have ever existed in the universe.

-Oh. My. God, she whispered.

-Are these Coulson’s? asked Trip.

-Yes. He got them somewhere and refused to ever let them go, even though I always told him they were hideous, smirked May. I took the least horrible one; you can have the others.

Trip shrugged and put on the purple and brown one with a huge pink bow in the front (which was the only one near his size), then proceeded to bring the other sweaters to Fitz and Skye. Fitz put on the green and orange one with a reindeer, Skye called dibs on the black and yellow one with a sled, and the only one left was a red sweater with blue polka dots that had sprigs of holly on it, and to be honest, it wasn’t that bad.

-Come on, Jemma, put one on, you’re going to be cold! Skye and Trip advised her.

-Don’t be daft, you’re going to freeze, put in Fitz.

-I am not putting that hideous sweater on. I have hot cocoa to warm me up, and if I’m still cold, I can go straight to bed, pouted Jemma. And don’t try to force it on me! she yelped, as Skye and Fitz were glancing at each other with a smirk.

May looked at the clock and told them that they could stay up all they wanted, but that since it seemed that they were stuck here for awhile, she was going to get a few hours’ sleep before flying again. They bid her goodnight, and Skye let out a huge yawn.

-Uh, yeah, she chuckled, I think I’ll sleep a bit too. Haven’t been that cosy in awhile.

-That’s because you gulped down your hot cocoa like I was gonna steal it! Trip teased, before putting his own empty cup down and saying goodnight too.

Fitz and Jemma were now alone in the kitchen, and her lips were getting more blue by the second.

-Oh come on, Jemma, aren’t you going to put the ugly sweater on? I know it’s a fashion disaster, but you’re obviously very cold!

-I… oh, alright then. But you’re not taking any pictures! she retorted. And we’re going to your bunk. I don’t want to scare May out of her wits if she comes back for a glass of milk.

Fitz grinned and they headed for a little warm spot on his bed.

***

And that’s how they ended up watching last year’s Doctor Who Christmas special, wrapped up in a fuzzy orange blanket, on the 23rd of December 2014. The world may have been crumbling around them for the last few years, but some moments would always stay intact.

 


End file.
